Thïs мüst bє lσvє
by Mia Delicious
Summary: COMPLETO. Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha son hermanos mellizos. Los dos son inscriptos en una academia Ninja, pero en eso vendrán los celos, las peleas, sobreprotección y el amor. ¿Sera que hay algo más que cariño de hermanos? Incesto
1. Prologo

**φ**Thïs мüst bє lσvє** φ**

* * *

By:

**φ**Tαмï-Hαrüиo**φ**

* * *

Ʀєsuмeи:Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha son hermanos mellizos. Los dos son inscriptos en una academia Ninja, pero en eso vendrán los celos, las peleas, sobreprotección y el amor. ¿Sera que hay algo más que cariño de hermanos? ⟡Incesto⟡

* * *

Prologo

La mujer volvió a mirar a los dos niños que estaban en una habitación. Sus manos se movieron inquietas, indecisas. No estaba segura de aceptar lo que su marido, Fugaku, había impuesto para ellos. No es que no confiara en que triunfarían, eso era lo de menos, solo que le preocupaba su seguridad. Contando que ellos nunca estaban separados.

Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha, los hermanos mellizos de tan solo cinco años de edad. Se encontraban durmiendo en la habitación del niño, ya que había estado lloviendo, lo más probable es que la pequeña haya tenido miedo y se haya escapado al cuarto de su hermano, donde se sentía protegida.

_Sakura Uchiha_, de cinco años. Cabello color rosa pastel, algo raro en la familia ya que nadie tenía ese color de cabello, ojos color _verde-jade_ y piel nívea. Era una niña extrovertida y suspicaz, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba tímida y tranquila. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hermano Sasuke, y siempre estaba pegada a él.

_Sasuke Uchiha_, de cinco años. Él a diferencia de su hermana, no era dulce ni sentimental, todo lo contrario, era frio y calculador, la mayoría de las veces ignoraba a cualquiera que esté a su alrededor a excepción de su hermanita. Su cabello era color negro-azulado levemente despeinado, sus ojos oscuros como el carbón y piel pálida. Al ser sucesor de la sangre Uchiha, poseía el Sharingan al igual que su hermano mayor Itachi, la única que no lo tenía era la pequeña Sakura.

Los dos se pasaban las tardes juntos, y no se separaban por nada en el mundo. A Mikoto (la madre) le era muy difícil acostarlos en recamaras diferentes, ya que sucedía lo de hoy, alguno de los dos se escabullía a la pieza del otro, todas las noches era lo mismo.

Por lo que en este momento no estaba segura de si la decisión de Fugaku era muy favorable para ellos, mucho menos si su vida recorría en ella. Pero debía aceptarlo, desde que nacieron supo que ese sería el camino que ambos tomarían, a pesar de poner en juego sus vidas, ambos ingresarían a la academia Ninja. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca, ya que faltaba mucho para que los chicos ingresaran a la academia, tendría tiempo para pensarlo.

Pero desde hoy, cuando los vio a los dos entrenando con decisión… se sintió mal. No deseaba que nada le sucediera a sus dos angelitos, no siendo tan bellos… y suyos. Le había pasado lo mismo que con Itachi… maldita sobreprotección de las madres.

Un relámpago se escucho en el cielo, fue potente ya que sintió la vibración de los vidrios. La mujer pudo escuchar un quejido de la pelirosa, e instintivamente se movió para verla. Pero no tardo en darse cuenta que solo estaba asustada y ante esto, el Uchiha menor la abraso con más fuerza y la niña suspiro con alivio.

Mikoto sonrió, sus bebes estaban creciendo _demasiado_ rápido.

—¿Piensas estar toda la noche ahí? —Interrogo una voz potente.

La pelinegra se giro, para ver a su marido con una suave sonrisa. De seguro la había estado observado desde hace rato, pero había esperado la oportunidad adecuada para aparecer. Trato de no parecer triste, pero fue inútil. Maldijo internamente por no tener ese gen Uchiha con el que pueden ocultar sus sentimientos. Eso le recordó que Sakura era como ella; un libro abierto.

—¿Pasa algo Fugaku? —Pregunto, ignorando el seño fruncido de su esposo al darse cuenta de su situación. Quería ignorar el tema lo más pronto posible, parecía una mujer que se daba cuenta que ya estaba vieja… eso era muy deprimente.

—Mikoto, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Sabes que no les sucederá nada. Además, cuando sean grandes lo decidirán ellos mismo. —Efectivamente, él si sabía que le pasa… o que le preocupaba, siempre sucedía eso.

—Lo sé Fugaku, solo pensaba. Creo que todos lo deciden por sí mismos. —Suspiro la mujer con resignación. Sabía que las cosas terminarían así tarde o temprano.

—Mujer —Se quejo el hombre, Mikoto no pudo evitar el sonrojo—. Nos sucedió lo mismos con Itachi, a veces no te entiendo, pasaste lo mismo cuando eras niña y aun así te preocupas.

Ella soltó una agradable y dulce risita.

—Es verdad, no sé de qué me preocupo. —Dijo, esta vez retomando el tema con un poco mas de seriedad—. A veces tengo un mal presentimiento, _no quiero dejarlos solos_.

Era cierto, desde hace semanas que sentía esa sensación de perderlos en cualquier momento, como si la fueran a alejar de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No lo permitiría, no quería hacerlo. Pero… igual sentía que no lograría, y que terminaría dejándolos solos. Y saber eso de ante mano dolía, más que nada en el mundo.

—Quizás así deba ser.

Ella asintió, ya que su esposo tenía razón. Además, ella siempre había dicho: _Las cosas suceden por algo._ ¿Por qué no se implicaría esa regla en esto? Un bostezo escapo de sus labios, era obvio que ya tenía sueño. Seguramente ya era muy tarde, quien sabe cuántas horas había estado parada frente a la habitación de sus hijos.

—Ven, vamos a dormir. —Murmuro el Uchiha, tomando la frágil mano de su mujer con cuidado, como si temiera romperla—. Debemos descansar, mañana tengo que averiguar qué rayos es lo que sucede con Itachi, esta extraño.

—Eso sí es cierto. Trate de hablar con él, pero se muestra frio y calculador. Me preocupa. —Dijo Mikoto, con la cara marcada por la preocupación. Eran muchas cosas las que tenía en mente, demasiados problemas.

* * *

—¡Sasuke-kun, yo quiero la pelota roja! —Se quejo la pequeñita de cabellos rosados, corriendo detrás de su hermano mellizo.

—Yo la tome primero, así que me pertenece. —Sentencio el pelinegro, todavía corriendo para que su hermana no le quitara su pelota.

A lo lejos se podía ver como Mikoto tomaba el té muy tranquilamente, mirando con una sonrisa a sus hijos. No muy lejos estaba Fugaku entrenando con su reservado y —ahora— extraño hijo Itachi. Sakura corrió hasta donde estaba su madre y la miro con los ojos llorosos, y haciendo un encantador pucherito.

—¡Mamá, Sasuke-kun no me quiere prestar la pelota roja!

Pero enseguida llego corriendo el pelinegro, con la pelota en la espalda y el seño levemente fruncido, decidido a defender su territorio… o más bien, su pelota.

—Yo la tome primero. —Repitió, exasperado.

—No es cierto, ¡Lo hice yo!

—¡Mentirosa! Yo la tome primero.

—¡No miento! ¡Yo la tome primero!

—No yo.

—¡Yo!

—No. Yo.

—Fui yo, yo, yo. —Grito la pelirosa con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, las manos en sus pequeñas cinturas y los ojitos brillando con desesperación.

—No fui—…

—Ya basta ustedes dos. —Los corto Mikoto tranquilamente, los niños no dijeron nada y la miraron con disculpa. Ella sonrió. —Ambos la tomaron a la misma vez, ahora no peleen más y jueguen juntos con la pelota roja.

Silencio.

—Mejor juguemos a la escondida —Propuso.

—¡Sí!

Mikoto se limito a suspirar con pesadez, para luego continuar con su te, que ahora ya estaba frio, con una sonrisa maternal en los labios. Amaba a sus hijos, aunque uno de ellos ahora se comporte de forma _extraña_. Ya no estaba muy preocupada, ya que sabía que las cosas eran como _debían ser._ Aceptaba su futuro y el de sus hijos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, este simplemente es el prologo, en el próximo capítulo se mostrara la relación que llevan los hermanos Uchiha's =)**

**Es una simple historia de no más de cinco capítulos, creo… tengo que verlo. Si me dejan reviews prometo colocar el capi uno; lo más rápido posible.**

**Eso es todo…**

**¿Review? **


	2. Cαpítulo I: Hєrмαиos

**φ**Thïs мüst bє lσvє** φ**

* * *

By:

**φ**Tαмï-Hαrüиo**φ**

* * *

Ʀєsuмeи:Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha son hermanos mellizos. Los dos son inscriptos en una academia Ninja, pero en eso vendrán los celos, las peleas, sobreprotección y el amor. ¿Sera que hay algo más que cariño de hermanos? ⟡Incesto⟡

* * *

Cαpítulo I: Hєrмαиos

—¡Cuidado Sakura! —Rugió Sasuke.

La chica elevo la vista rápidamente y pudo ver como un Kunai volaba a su dirección dispuesto a arrancarle todo lo conocido como cabeza. En un rápido movimiento desvió el arma para tomarla entre sus manos finas y delicadas, mirando al atacante con el entrecejo fruncido. Con rapidez se acerco al enemigo sin que este se diera cuenta y lo desmayo de un solo golpe.

Estaba a punto de darse vuelta a maldecir a Sasuke por su constante sobreprotección, pero sus sentidos volvieron a alertarla con que otro enemigo se acercaba, obligándola a dejar la charla para más adelante. Ahora tenía que proteger su vida, la de sus compañeros de equipo y por sobre todas las cosas, la de su hermano —aunque él no la necesitara tanto como ella.

Ya a sus dieciséis años conformaban un grupo muy fuerte que recibía misiones de rango B —ya que eran_Chūnin_, a pasos de ingresar como _Jōnin_—, no era para menos. Teniendo dos Uchiha juntos más un adolecente con el Kyūbi, su equipa uno de los más poderosos de Konoha; El equipo siete. Naruto Uzumaki es su compañero, un chico de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules, una personalidad hiperactiva y súper amistosa. Además estaba su sensei Kakashi Hatake, al que habían decidido poner como un igual en el grupo pero debido a un problema, cambiaron de persona.

Lo que paso fue que, Tsunade había decidido cambiar a Sasuke y Sakura del mismo grupo ya que siendo hermanos cada vez era más difícil que se concentraran en sus propias peleas, eso había sido un problema desde el principio. Ninguno de los dos acepto la propuesta. Por lo que la Hokague se vio obligada a integrar a un nuevo integrante en el equipo; Sai. El chico poseía grandes habilidades ninjas al igual que el resto, por lo que no le costó demasiado integrase al equipo. Kakashi quedo fuera ya que no era necesario en el grupo, y fue integrado a una fuerza mayor.

—¡Eso es, dattebayo! —Festejo Naruto cuando derrumbo a tres de un solo golpe. La pelirosa sonrió ante lo infantil que era su amigo.

Los cuatro se colocaron en posición defensiva, Sakura sentía como Sasuke protegía su espalda sin alejarse. Observaron como mas enemigos salían por entre los árboles, al parecer todavía quedaba una gran cantidad por desparramar.

* * *

—¿Por qué nunca estas alerta cuando estamos en una pelea? —Gruño el pelinegro, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana.

—¡No es tu problema! Además, no estaba distraída, solo que no lo vi venir —Se explico molesta la pelirosa, sin importarles los espectadores que los observaban.

No era la primera vez que peleaban frente a sus compañeros, de hecho, se pasaban gran parte de las misiones peleando. Y siempre por el mismo problema: Sasuke se enojaba porque Sakura se distraía en las peleas o algo por el estilo. Pero ella no se enojaba mucho, ya que, al conocerlo sabía que él solo lo hacía porque se preocupaba _mucho_ por ella.

—_Solo que no lo vi venir_ —Repitió cortante, produciendo que la pelirosa frunciera el ceño. Si, entendía a Sasuke, pero no tenía la suficiente paciencia como para soportarlo.

—¡Sasuke—!

—Ya basta chicos, se la pasan peleando —Interrumpió Naruto. Al principio las peleas de ambos habían sido graciosas para el rubio, pero con el tiempo se volvieron más molestas, a demás que se la pasaban gritando gran parte de las misiones. Hermanos tenían que ser.

Sakura suspiro. Lo que decía Naruto era cierto, se la pasaban todo el día peleando y no era justo para sus compañeros. Asintió con la cabeza, dando por terminada la discusión. La chica miro a su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía de lo más tierno con el seño fruncido y mirando al piso con las brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sin previo aviso la pelirosa corrió a abrasarse a su hermano, produciendo que este se balanceara por la sorpresa. La chica reía con diversión y cariño, mientras que el pelinegro todavía trataba de comprender lo que sucedía, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ante el contacto. Y no es como que dejara que mucha gente lo abrasara, es más, guardaba cierta distancia con todo ser vivo sobre la tierra, pero claro… su hermana era otra cosa, otra totalmente diferente.

—Neh, Sasuke-kun, no estés enfadado —Pidió la pelirosa con una sonrisa brillante, todavía aferrada al cuello de su hermano. Sasuke, todavía medio conmocionado se limito asentir, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Una hermosa y encantadora sonrisa se apodero de los labios de Sakura, y dándole un fuerte beso en el cachete se separo de él—. Qué bien Sasuke-kun, _te quiero_.

Los dos chicos que presenciaban tremendo acto de cariño, no miraban extrañados. Ya que conocían a ambos Uchiha, y a pesar de sus peleas, se podría decir que eran los hermanos más unidos que había en Konoha. La mas afectiva era Sakura, por supuesto. Y a pesar de que Sasuke se muestre un cubito de hielo con el mundo entero, todos sabían que Sakura era su _debilidad._ Lo _único_ que le importaba.

—¡Miren el _teme_ esta rojo! —Se burlo Naruto, dejando escapar una fuerte risotada. Que era coreada levemente por su compañero Sai.

Sasuke fulmino a los dos chicos, mientras que Sakura bajaba la mirada apenada con las mejillas en llamas. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando ella hacia eso, además de sentir esa descarga eléctrica en la piel y el pecho con una sensación extraña.

—Creo que será mejor que volvamos a Konoha —Comento Sai, evitando así que sus dos amigos desaten una batalla en mitad de una misión. Miro alrededor, se percato de algo que lo hiso reír como demente—. ¡Mira Naruto, la _feíta_ esta apenada!

Silencio.

—¡Maldito Sai, enfermo autista! —Gruño Sakura lanzándose encima del pelinegro con clara intención de lastimarlo severamente. Peleas entre Sakura y Sai tampoco era algo anormal, de hecho, no se sabe que podría ser lo normal que haya en el equipo 7.

Sakura le dio varias piñas antes de que Sasuke la detuviera, ya que después gastaría su chakra curando las heridas de su compañero. Y nuevamente, con un compañero medio tambaleante por los golpes, otro hiperactivo y los hermanos continuaron regreso a Konoha.

* * *

Al fin. Las puertas de Konoha eran visibles para el equipo 7. Aumentaron el paso queriendo llegar enseguida a su aldea, estaban cansados, además que cierto rubio estuvo molestando todo el camino con que tenía hambre. Sakura miro el cielo del lugar, las nubes cubrían gran parte y de un color oscuro, lo que le cercioraba que esa noche llovería._ Maldición_, pensó.

—¡Al fin, ahora iré a comer ramen con Hinata-chan! —Chillo con emoción Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata estaban comenzando algo así como una relación. La chica llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él, pero el muy torpe no se daba cuenta. En un principio, Naruto creía estar enamorado de Sakura, pero contando que ella no se interesaba nada de él en la parte sentimental, sumándole con más fuerza que Sasuke lo descuartizaría si se acercaba a su hermana. Termino por darse cuenta —a la fuerza—, que era solo cariño lo que sentía hacia ella, como si fuera una hermana para él.

—Hm, seguramente Ino querrá que la valla a ver, ¿Verdad _feíta_? —Le pregunto, sin importarle el sobrenombre que usaba. Para él estaba bien, nunca sabía como complacer a las mujeres, por lo que leía en los libros o pedía consejos a los más experimentados. En este caso, bueno, Sakura no era una experimentada en sí, es más, no estaba seguro de si habría dado su primer beso ya, pero no tenía a quien más preguntarle. Estaba seguro de que Sasuke no le daría la receta para tener a todas las chicas de la aldea detrás de él.

—Grr… no le sé, tu eres el novio —Gruño, por el sobrenombre que usaba en ella. Claro, a su amiga la cerda le decía lida y a ella fea… ¡Fea! No es como si fuera _tan_ linda como Sasuke, pero bueno… al menos no rayaba lo feo, ¿Cierto?

—_Feíta_, creo que deberías experimentarte más en las relaciones. Cuando quieras yo te puedo ayudar… —Dijo tranquilamente.

Naruto, que se había mantenido al margen —vamos, el chico es despistado pero no estúpido—, trago con fuerza. A Sakura le hirvió una vena suicida, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, escucho un ruido como si miles de pájaros chillaran.

El _Chidori_ de Sasuke. Bien, al menos no tenia que cansarse barriendo el piso con su pobre y estúpido compañero, su hermano querido lo haría por ella. No pudo evitar una extraña sensación de felicidad al saber que Sasuke la defendía, a demás de que siempre la protegía.

Una vez que le dejaron los informes de la misión a Tsunade, Naruto se fue a ver a Hinata ya que se le hacía tarde, mientras que un chamuscado Sai se escabullía para que Sasuke no lo viera y lo asesinara con su Katana.

Mientras, Sakura y Sasuke caminaban a su departamento, en silencio. Se les acerco una de las chicas que dirigía el club de Fans de su hermano, eso era algo que le molestaba a la pelirosa, y no es que lo celara pero… bueno, quizás si era eso. Instintivamente frunció en seño y fulmino a la chica, era de cabello marrón y ojos de un hermoso color lila con la piel clara como la crema, su nombre era Akemi y llevaba años enamorada de Sasuke.

—Hola Sasuke-kun —Suspiro la chica. Sakura hiso todo el esfuerzo que podía para no soltar un gruñido y descuartizar a la chica enfrente de ellos. Akemi paso su mirada a Sakura, no era nada amable cabe aclarar—, hola _Sakura._

—Akemi —Se limito a decir Sakura, sabiendo que Sasuke no diría ni una palabra. Y eso era sumamente gratificante.

—Yo… solo quería decirte Sasuke-kun que, este fin de semana se organizara una fiesta… y bueno… este, quería saber si asistirías —Comento la chica, pero por la cara de desconcierto que tenían ambos, pudo deducir que no tenían ni idea de lo que les hablaba—. Se realiza todos los años, para el día de los enamorados.

—¿Enamorados? —Repitió extrañada Sakura, subido la vista para ver al pelinegro que estaba igual de extrañado que ella.

—Bueno si, no es que necesariamente tengan que estar enamorados para ingresar. —Comento, seguramente era lo que preguntaría la curiosa pelirosa, y efectivamente era así—; pero deben ir con alguna pareja, solos no pueden ir.

Sakura se asusto. Ahora entendía por donde venia la cosa, Akemi quería ir con Sasuke de pareja, por eso les estaba contando todo eso… no quería, no dejaría que su hermano vaya con alguien más, no lo soportaría. Era _suyo_.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo Sasuke-kun? —Se atrevió Akemi, dejando a una pelirosa con la mandíbula desencajada por la facilidad con la que lo dijo. Dentro suyo burbujeo el enojo, dejándola sin entender nada.

Hubo un silencio en donde la tensión era palpable. Akemi esperaba que el pelinegro aceptara la invitación, Sakura todo lo contrario a demás de querer cortarle el cuello, y Sasuke, el estaba en las nubes con el pensamiento de ir a dormir en su grande y cómoda cama. _Hombres._

—Hn, no voy a ir —Término por decidir el pelinegro. La verdad es que en ningún momento se le había cruzado por la mente asistir a la maldita fiesta.

—Oh —Susurro con desilusión Akemi, bajando la vista entristecida. En ese momento Sakura si sintió pena por ella (ya que sabía que Sasuke no iría)—, en otro momento será. —Aseguro, y Sakura desecho la idea al instante.

—Hmp

La chica desapareció de su camino, y ellos caminaron al apartamento. Sakura tenía en la mente la fiesta, quizás no era muy aburrido asistir a ella, quería ir a divertirse con sus amigas y con Sasuke, por supuesto.

Al llegar, Sasuke se encamino a bañarse. Mientras que Sakura preparaba la cena. Desde hace años se manejaban así, desde la masacre de su clan. El peor momento de sus vidas, cuando Itachi acabo con las vidas de todos, hasta las de sus padres solo por obtener poder. Ellos dos habían sido los únicos sobrevivientes, mientras que Itachi escapo a una fuerte organización conocida como Akatsuki.

Solo se tenían ellos dos. Por lo que siempre les preocupaba la vida del otro, a demás de que Sasuke siempre había sido muy sobre protector con ella, desde que tenía memoria. Cuando el pelinegro salió del baño, con los cabellos negros chorreando gotitas de agua, pudo percibir el esquisto olor de la cena. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, Sakura era la mujer ideal para cualquier hombre… lástima que él nunca aceptaría a ninguno, mucho menos los dejaría acercarse a ella.

Una vez que se sentaron en la mesa, Sakura decidió que era el mejor momento para decirle a su hermano sobre la fiesta.

—Sasuke-kun —Le llamo con una sonrisa, el Uchiha enseguida supo que quería pedirle algo, no por algo la conocía tanto—. Quiero que asistamos a la fiesta que dijo Akemi.

—No —Negó.

—¡Sasuke! —Se quejo, con un puchero infantil. Uno de las tantas actitudes infantiles que tenían y que a su hermano le agradaban—. ¡Yo quiero ir! Sera divertido.

—No.

—Sí.

—Hn.

—¡No gruñas! Quiero ir a la fiesta.

—Hn.

—¡Pues, entonces iré yo sola! —Mascullo, con el seño levemente fruncido. Ambos sabían que si iba sola, no tardaría ni más de dos minutos en volver a casa, a demás de que todos los chicos se pasearían atrás de ella (ya que su sobre protector hermano no iba con ella) cosa que molestaba a Sasuke.

—No irás sola.

La chica sonrió. —Entonces… ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Aa. —Suspiro.

—¡Sii! Ya verás que nos la pasaremos genial, no te aburriras. Bueno, con lo amargado que eres quizás sí pero—…

—Sakura —Gruño.

La chica sonrió y se tiro a abrasarlo, dando por terminada la discusión. La cual había ganados con una gran ventaja Sakura; como siempre.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, limpiaron las cosas y Sakura se fue a dar un baño. Mientras que Sasuke se acostaba a dormir. Una vez que la pelirosa salió de bañarse, escucho un fuerte trueno que resonó en la oscuridad, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y corrió a su cama. Esta noche abría una fuerte tormenta.

* * *

—Sasuke-kun —Murmuro bajito.

Sakura estaba parada en el costado de la cama de su hermano, no había podido pegar el ojo con los fuertes truenos que se escuchaban. Puede que parezca chiquilina, pero desde niña le tenía miedo a las tormentas, era algo que no se le iba nunca. El pelinegro se giro en su cama adormilado, pero sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hermana, al parecer soñaba.

—Sasuke-kun —Vivió a llamar esta vez mas angustiada.

Sasuke se giro hacia su hermana, son los ojos entreabiertos, tratando de ver si era un sueño o de verdad Sakura estaba frente a él. Tenía puesto un pijama estilo vestidito corto color pastel, con un hermoso dibujo en el frente, cualquiera que la viera dudaría si en verdad era una poderosa ninja.

—¿Mm?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Pregunto con las mejillas ruborizadas. El pelinegro no tardo en seguir la misma actitud de su hermana, su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas se tornaron con un hermoso tinte rosa.

Sasuke hiso a un lado las colchas para dejarle espacio, Sakura con una gran sonrisa en los labios se adentro con rapidez y se abraso contra el pecho de su hermano. El pelinegro la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, ignorando el fuerte calor que corría por sus venas, atormentándolo.

—Sakura, eres _Chūnin_ y medico Ninja, aun así le tienes miedo a las tormentas —Se quejo el pelinegro, logrando que su hermana se sonrojara como un tomate—. Eres todo un caso.

—Sasuke-kun —Se quejo, suspirando en el cuello de su hermano, logrando que este se estremeciera hasta la medula, pero como siempre, lo ignoro.

—Duerme.

—Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun, _te quiero_. —Murmuro la pelirosa, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, sintiéndose en la mejor tranquilidad en la que podría encontrarse.

El pelinegro serró los ojos con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en sus cabellos, que tenían un hermoso y dulzón olor a cerezas. Y se maldijo internamente, como lo hacía hace todas noches ya. Se maldijo por quererla de esa forma, no como hermanos, si no que de una forma más fuerte y encantadora, pero a la vez prohibida y peligrosa. Se odio por sentir eso, pero a la vez la atrajo más a su cuerpo, protegiéndola del mundo entero. Y le susurro esas palabras que lo atormentaban todo los días y noches, las culpables de sentir esas sensaciones tan fuertes, los deseos de ella… las que encerraba en lo más profundo de su ser.

—_Te amo_.

Santo dios, como se odiaba por amarla_ tanto_.

* * *

**HOLA =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el Capítulo uno! Sinceramente, a mi me encanta lo lindo que es Sasuke-kun… me pregunto si Sakura sentirá lo mismo, ustedes que piensan?? Jaja, se los contare en el próximo Cap.**

**XD Jajaja!**

**Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran su opinión sobre que les pareció!! Lo espero con ansias para darme más inspiración. Ustedes junto con Sasuke-kun me harán muy feliz *¬***

**¿Review?**


	3. Cαpítulo II: Sєcuєstяo

**φ**Thïs мüst bє ℓσvє** φ**

* * *

By:

**φ**Tαмï-Hαrüиo**φ**

* * *

Ʀєsuмeи:Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha son hermanos mellizos. Los dos son inscriptos en una academia Ninja, pero en eso vendrán los celos, las peleas, sobreprotección y el amor. ¿Sera que hay algo más que cariño de hermanos? ⟡Incesto⟡

* * *

Cαpítulo II: Sєcuєstяo

—Sakura, la pasaremos genial —Festejo Ino, dando brinquitos por su habitación.

—Tranquila, Ino-chan —Susurro Hinata, con las mejillas sonrosadas con pena.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír. Las tres se encontraban en el asa de Ino, ya que ella estaba muy emocionada por la próxima fiesta se organizaría en Konoha. Al parecer había sido invitada por Sai, por lo que estaba apuradísima en encontrar un vestido para esta noche. Hinata en cambio, había sido invitada por Naruto y… bueno, todavía el tinte de las mejillas no se le iba, pero la rubia se había encargado de buscar un vestido perfecto para las tres.

—Anda _frentona_, ponte el vestido —La apresuro, lanzándole el vestido en la cara y arrastrándola al baño para que pudiera vestirse sin interrupciones.

Sakura no protesto, ya que sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera a su amiga sería usada en su contra para que usara algo mucho más comprometedor. Mientras se vestía, pensaba en que podría estar haciendo su hermano, seguramente, tendría que soportar a Naruto con sus anécdotas de cómo había invitado a Hinata, y tratando de ignorar las estupideces de Sai. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, iría con Sasuke al baile, y no es como que estuviera emocionada… bueno en realidad si lo estaba, pero sobre todo estaba feliz porque él no iría con ninguna otra.

Cuando al fin salió de vestirse, Ino pego el grito en el cielo de emoción, mientras que su tímida amiga la felicitaba. Sakura se miro al espejo y se sorprendió al ver lo bien que le quedaba el vestido de color negro, por encima de las rodillas pero no muy corto. Tenía una escoté en 'V' que dejaba notar —creía que poco tenia— la redondez de sus pechos color cremoso, unas finas tiras sobre sus delicados hombros la dejaban ver de una forma radiante. Ino la había peinado con un rodete sensual, que dejaba caer mechones color rosa elegantemente por su cara, con una delicada tiara color negra. La leve pintura en sus ojos resaltaba el verde profundo que tenía, el rubor natural la dejaba encantadora y sus labios con un poco de brillo… estaba perfecta.

—¡Te ves perfecta Sakura! —Grito Ino, encantada por el trabajo que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo decisión—. Junto Sasuke parecerán una pareja de cuento.

La chica se ruborizo avergonzada. Pero a la vez encantada, ahora si parecería linda junto a su hermoso hermano.

—Es cierto Sakura-chan, estas hermosa —Le dijo elegantemente su amiga, con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias chicas, pero recuerden que iré con mi hermano.

—Y eso es lo que no entiendo Sakura —Comento Ino, un poco más seria de lo normal, cosa que sorprendió a sus amigas—. Podrías haber asistido con algún otro chico, sabes que casi toda la aldea está interesada en ti.

—Lo sé, pero… —Se ruborizo—; _Yo_ quiero ir con Sasuke-kun.

—Entiendo que este muy apegada a él por todo lo que les paso Sakura —Susurró—, pero debes recordar que los dos crecerán, y el no estará siempre atrás tuyo. Algún día encontrara una mujer que realmente ame.

El corazón de Sakura se freno. _Una mujer que realmente ame_. No, Sasuke no la dejaría nunca, siempre estuvo con ella y nunca la dejaría por ninguna otra mujer. Entonces, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada, ella solo era su hermana, no su esposa para querer retenerlo toda su vida junto a ella. Su corazón se acelero dolorosamente, mientras que sus ojos le ardían para dejar escapar las lagrimas… ¿Seria cierto? ¿Algún día Sasuke iría con otra mujer? ¿Alguien de quien él este enamorado?

Sintió como su cabeza giraba, por lo que se vio obligada a sentarse en la cama ya que ni siquiera podía cargar su propio peso. Estaba asustada. No quería que él se alejara de ella, lo _necesitaba a su lado_.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sakura? —Preguntaba Ino con desesperación ante la repentina reacción de Sakura— ¿Necesitas que te lleve a un hospital? Si lo deseas puedo llamar a mi padre y—…

—Tranquila Ino —Susurro la pelirosa, encontrando estabilidad en su cabeza—. Solo que me sorprendió lo que me dijiste, nunca había pensado algo como eso.

—Oh, Sakura-chan, no debes preocuparte. Sabes que Sasuke te quiere tanto como tú a él y le duele mucho si están separados. —Le dijo Hinata, logrando que ella se tranquilizara.

—Tienes razón. —Concordó, pero sus pensamientos no la llevaban a lo mismo. Su mente estaba volando, pensando en Sasuke, en el futuro de ambos—. Bien, continuemos con nuestro arreglo.

* * *

—¡Kiba, dile a tu maldito perro que se quede quieto! —Gruño Sasuke, desde la parte delantera del auto donde miraba simplemente la calle.

Iban a casa de Ino a buscar a las chicas, aunque Sasuke no estaba seguro de donde se meterían con tremendo perro atrás. Sintió como si la sangre le hirviera al recordar todos sus nulos intentos porque Kiba no suba su estúpido perro al auto. Pero no, como siempre, nadie lo escuchaba, hacían lo que querían y después era él quien tenía que limpiar los pelos que perdía Akamaru.

Naruto iba en el lado del copiloto, Sasuke manejaba, mientras que Kiba y Sai estaban atrás con el perro que cada vez apestaba más. Solo esperaba que no llegue a hacer sus necesidades aquí adentro porque ahí sí que lo capaba.

—Eso intento Sasuke, pero está inquieto, creo que necesita hacer sus necesidades. —Comento, acariciando el lomo de tu perro. Entonces, Sasuke, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, estaciono el auto a un costado, permitiendo que Kiba bajara seguido de su perro.

Mientras que Kiba bajaba del auto para llevar a su perro a hacer sus necesidades, a Sasuke se lo ocurrió una muy buena idea, miro por el retrovisor para ver si se había alejado lo suficiente y encendió en auto. Con un fuerte chillido de llantas desapareció del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado.

—¿Qué haces Sasuke? Dejamos a Kiba atrás, ¿No recuerdas? —Le dijo Naruto, sin entender todavía que su buen y querido amigo lo había dejado tirado a veinte cuadras de la fiesta.

—Aa.

—Eres malo teme. Pero en fin, el olor no lo soportaba mas, además con Akamaru no creo que tarde en llegar. —Comento, antes de abrir el vidrio para que se ventile el asqueroso olor.

Al llegar a casa de Ino bajaron para buscarlas, en cuanto aparecieron. Sasuke creyó que sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas al ver lo hermosa que se veía su hermana, sus ojos jades se encontraron con los suyos viéndose segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

Se saludaron e ingresaron de nuevo al vehículo, para llegar lo más pronto posible a la fiesta. Era en la plaza al aire libre, y parecía más una feria para comprar cosas y jugar en los juegos, aunque había pistas de bailes donde pasaban distintos tipos de músicas. Tan pronto como llegaron, las dos parejas que los acompañaban desaparecieron.

—¡Sasuke-kun, vamos allá! —Señalo con emoción un puesto de juegos. Al acercarse el pelinegro pudo ver que se trataba del juego que disparas para pinchar los globos y ganas un oso de felpa. Era sencillo, más aun cuando pasaste tu vida entrenándote como ninja, algo como esto es pan comido.

—Buenas noches —Saludo el hombre que trabajaba en aquel puesto, era viejo y tenia los pelos canosos, ambos asintieron ante el saludo—. Solo tienen que disparar a los globos, mientras más pinches más posibilidades tendrás de ganar un oso de felpa. Sería un lindo detalle para tu hermosa _novia_.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Y Sasuke deseo con toda su alma que eso fuera real, y que no estuvieran cometiendo nada prohibido. Pero no le costó darse cuenta que eso no era más que una fantasía, y que nunca podría tenerla como algo más que su hermana más querida. Ni siquiera porque la amara con todas sus fuerzas, de una forma tan fuerte que hasta dolía el no estar correspondido.

—Nosotros no—…

—Yo jugare —La interrumpió Sasuke, ante esto la chica se sorprendió mas no dijo nada.

Miro con una sonrisa como Sasuke pinchaba todos los globos de colores sin ningún tipo de problema. Al final, termino ganando un hermoso y peludo osco color azul, algo que le encanto ya que se parecía al cabello de Sasuke, lo abrazo con fuerzas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando al pobre pelinegro en las nubes.

Pasaron a distintos juegos, primero anduvieron en los autitos chocadores —a petición de Sakura—, luego pasaron a tomar unos grandes helados, ya que su hermana tenía hambre, mas tarde anduvieron en la Noria, viendo las luces de Konoha, aunque Sasuke se dedico a ver a Sakura a todo momento, guardando cada una de sus muecas y actitudes que tanto amaba. Por último, decidieron ir a bailar, justo la música se paso a una lenta por lo que Sakura abraso a su hermano por el cuello, mientras que él la tomaba por la cintura, escondió la cara en el hermoso y delicado hombro de Sakura, aspirando su riquísimo aroma, tan perfecto como siempre.

—¡Prepárense que en unos segundos comenzaran los fuegos artifíciales! —Dijo un hombre que tenía el micrófono en la mano, dejando a todos apurados para encontrar un lindo lugar donde ir a ver la hermosa presentación.

—Vamos a buscar logar, Sasuke-kun.

—Yo conozco uno perfecto.

Sasuke guio a la pelirosa por entre la gente, hasta llegar al bosque, donde subieron corriendo con rapidez hasta la cima. Una vez que estuvieron en lo alto, pudieron notar que sería un lugar perfecto para ver los fuegos artificiales, parecería como si estuvieran al lado de ellos, sería un momento mágico.

Ambos se sentaron en el césped verde, a esperar que el espectáculo comenzara. Cada uno estaba con los sentimientos desbordados y confundidos, pero con distintos pensamientos, Sakura todavía le seguía dando vuelta a lo que había dicho Ino.

—Sasuke —Dijo, casi en un susurro. La vista del pelinegro voló a la suya—. ¿Algún día me vas a dejar sola?

—¿Qué? —Pregunto, desconcertado. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba desesperada y con mucho miedo, pero más que todo temía que él se fuera a enamorar de alguien, de otra mujer, eso dolería demasiado.

—¿Te enamoraras de alguien?

_Solo de ti,_ pensó. Noto la desesperación en la voz de ella, el miedo y el terror que la recorrían, como aquella vez que hubo una tormenta y el no estaba en casa. Había llorado toda la noche y ni siquiera su madre la había podido calmar. Solo lo hiso cuando llego a Sasuke y encontró a una Sakura angustiada que se arrojo a sus brazos llorando.

—No te entiendo Sakura. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hoy, mientras me arreglaba para esta noche… Ino comento que tenía que acostumbrarme a la idea de que tu pronto te enamorarías de una mujer, y que yo tendría que hacer lo mismo, que eso sería normal… pero yo… yo no quiero que te alejes de mi Sasuke-kun, y no quiero estar con nadie más —Dijo ella entre sollozos— Solo te quiero a ti.

Sasuke, todavía sorprendido atrajo a Sakura a sus brazos, acerrándola como si la cubriera con una manta. Ella se acurruco en su pecho y dejo escapar las lágrimas que había tenido escondidas toda la noche. La respiración de Sakura se fue calmando como siempre que Sasuke la tenía cerca, en sus brazos.

—Así será Sakura, siempre me tendrás para ti —Le dijo con voz tranquila, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rosados, hipnotizado—, para lo que quieras._ Nunca_ podría enamorarme de otra mujer.

Sakura se aferro más a él, pero levanto la cara para mirarlo a los ojos con calidez. No entendía porque sentía esas cosas hacia Sasuke, porque lo necesitaba tanto, ni siquiera porque deseaba besar sus labios en este mismo instante. Solo sabía que sin él, no podría vivir, porque era dependiente de Sasuke, tanto como él de ella. Se necesitaban para sobrevivir, eran como una misma alma dividida en dos partes.

—Tú igual me tendrás por siempre Sasuke-kun —Susurró—. Porque _yo_ tampoco podría enamorarme de _otro_ hombre.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas como si estuvieran atadas, sus respiraciones se sentían entre ellos, y sus corazones latían con desesperación dentro de sus pechos. No escucharon como los fuegos artificiales se adueñaban del cielo, ni siquiera podían voltearse a verlos, ellos estaban en sus mundos. Alejados de cualquier realidad, juntos en un sinfín de emociones.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando con lentitud, hasta que sus labios estuvieron unidos con dulzura y delicadeza. Sasuke pasó su brazo por el cuello de Sakura con lentitud, acercándola aun más a su cuerpo, mientras que Sakura tomaba sus cabellos para profundizar el beso. Uno que fue correspondido con mucho deseo por parte del pelinegro.

Mientras su beso los llevaba al cielo y los hacía bajar de nuevo, las distintas luces de colores los iluminaban como si fuera magia. Era magia. Y ellos mismos la creaban. Cada gesto, cada suspiro los elevaba cada vez más a aquella felicidad que les sonreían con dulzura, porque estaban juntos de una vez por todas, porque ya nada les impedía estar juntos toda la vida.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, mirándose a los ojos con sus frentes apoyada en la otra. Podían ver sus rostros brillar de distintos colores, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, algo único que solo las personas realmente enamoradas poseen, esas que están destinadas a estar juntas. Ambos tenían las respiraciones entre cortadas pero una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

—No quiero alejarme nunca de ti Sasuke-kun —Murmuro ella, abrazándolo con fuerzas. Todavía sentada en las piernas de su hermano, y le daba igual que fuera su familiar y compartían la misma sangre, lo quería tanto que renunciaría a todo por el, daría hasta su propia vida.

—Nunca lo permitiré, Sakura —Aseguro, con la cabeza enterrada en la curvatura de su hombro, aspirando su embriagado aroma.

—Te creo.

Un fuerte ruido se escucho desde debajo de la montaña, por lo que ambos se miraron alarmados, miraron para abajo y vieron como una gran bola de fuego arrasaba el lugar. Se levantaron con rapidez, para enseguida bajar a pelear contra los enemigo, cuando sintieron como un chakra se acercaba a ellos, no era fuerte, pero de todas formas Sasuke cubrió a la pelirosa con su cuerpo, como hacia siempre que eran amenazados.

Los pasos se siguieron acercando y procedía desde la explosión, parecía estar severamente lastimado. Apareció por entre las ramas y ambos Uchiha suspiraron con tranquilidad al ver que solo se trataba de un Ambu, que seguramente buscaba a Sasuke. Se tambaleo hasta quedar en frente a ellos y se quito la máscara, su cara era como la de cualquier otro ninja, solo que estaba levemente quemada por el fuego.

—Sasuke Uchiha, fui mandado a llamar por Tsunade-sama, para que venga en persona a buscarlo —Le dijo seriamente, a pesar de estar a punto de caer derrotado—. Lo necesitan, Akatsuki está atacando justo hoy, cuando teníamos las guardias bajas, están todos en la pelea…

—¿Akatsuki? —Susurro con pánico Sakura, sabiendo que ahí se encontraba su hermano Itachi, instintivamente vio a Sasuke, que estaba con el Sharingan activado mirando fríamente al Ambu.

—Sí, señorita. —Aseguro el hombre, jadeante—. Sakura Uchiha, a usted la necesitan resguardada porque como tiene grandes alcances médicos podrá salvar a la gente que esta herida. Los escuadrones fueron mandados a llamar para traer a los lastimados aquí.

—¡No! Yo no puedo, debo ir con Sasuke es… —Trato de explicar Sakura alterada, viendo como su hermano se prepara para ir a pelear contra Itachi.

—Lo siento, pero fueron órdenes estrictas de Tsunade-sama.

—Quédate aquí, Sakura —Pidió Sasuke, desactivando el Sharingan para mirarla, sabiendo que ella se negaría—. Es lo mejor… y _por favor_, no discutas.

—Sasuke —Murmuro, pero no se negó. Sabía que Sasuke estaba preocupado por ella, además, siendo ninja medico su deber era curar a los que se lastimaban. Suspiro, por primera vez, él había ganado—. Está bien.

—Gracias.

Antes de irse, deposito un suave y dulce beso en los rosados labios de Sakura. Dejándola embobada mientras él se alejaba a pelear contra su hermano, y a vengar a su clan y el de su hermana, ese era su deber.

Sakura se encargo de curar las heridas del Ambu, y una vez curadas este se marcho diciendo que mandaría a más gente lastimada. La pelirosa se sentó en una de las piedras del lugar, con los nervios de puntas, deseando que todos estén bien y que ninguno salga herido, se preguntaba si en algún momento podría salir de aquel lugar para ir a pelear junto a Sasuke.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Su pregunta quedo en el aire al sentir como alguien la tomaba de la espalda y le ponía un trapo en la boca. Busco escapar, moviéndose con desesperación, pero ni siquiera podía controlar su flujo de chakra correctamente. Y entonces, su cuerpo se empezó a entumecer, hasta que no sintió ninguno de sus brazos ni piernas, todo su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle y la vista se le iba nublando. No pudo ni siquiera seguir forcejeando… estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, seguramente por alguna droga, pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no tardaría en caer desmayado.

Y así lo hiso.

—Muy bien _pequeña_, es hora de irnos —Susurro una voz, mientas que tomaba a Sakura para largarse de aquel lugar.

* * *

Sasuke estaba concentrado en su pelea, mandando y recibiendo golpes. Pero cierta parte de su cerebro continuaba pensando cómo se encontraría Sakura. Una fuerte ola de chakra lo mando lejos de su lugar, pero se recupero con rapidez volviendo para enfrentarse con ese enfermo que tenia por hermano.

—Has mejorado hermanito, pero no lo suficiente —Bromeo con voz fría como el hielo y tan filosa como una navaja. Ambos tenían el _Mangekyō Sharingan_ activado, a pesar de que Sasuke había prometido a Sakura no usarlo si no era por mucha importancia. Esta si era la ocasión.

—Cállate y pelea —Gruño.

—Claro, pero ya que venimos… ¿Dónde está _Sakura-chan_? —Pregunto. Pero se vio obligado a retroceder ante el golpe que su hermano le iba a dar, el piso estaba gravemente dañado.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto —Advirtió, con la voz acida. No permitiría que nadie se acercara a ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto la eliminaste de la familia? Pobre Sakura-chan —Sasuke sentía su sangre hervir, por lo que no le importo utilizar de mas chakra en su ataque con el Chidori.

La pelea se estaba poniendo interesante, antes de que Itachi se frenara y sonriera con arrogancia, antes de desaparecer solo dijo: —_Deberías cuidarla mejor_. Dejando a un Sasuke petrificado en su lugar, no escuchaba nada, hasta que sintió a Naruto zamarreándolo a su lado con desesperación.

—Se la llevaron, Sasuke. ¡Se llevaron a Sakura-chan!

Y su mundo de _derrumbo_. Sakura. _Su _Sakura _no estaba_.

* * *

**CHAN-CHAN… o.O**

**Jeje, que suspenso, no? Seguramente ya se habían dado cuenta de que sucedería algo así… y es que, no hay que ser tan inteligentes contando con que el capitulo se llama: **_**Secuestro**_**. Fue algo estúpido, lo sé… solo falta de inspiración ¬_¬**

**IMPORTANTE: agradezco de corazón sus reviews y verán que siempre trato de subir los capis lo más rápido posible. Solo quiero su opinión y que me ayuden en algo que me estoy debatiendo hace un buen rato… ¿**_**Debería**_** haber Lemon? Quisiera su opinión así puedo imaginarme cuantas mentes pervertidas (además de la mía) hay en este mundo jaja, además… ¡Necesito su ayuda! No estoy segura y quisiera saber si a ustedes les agradaría que hubiera Lemon… en fin, lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Les digo a****:**

**Hatsumono-san**

**Setsuna17**

**Nanami11**

**Chio-miau**

**Lilu the Little Witch.**

**Jesybert**

**Sakura26**

**Tsukisaku**

**Camony**

**Shie24**

**¡¡¡¡¡****MUCHISISISISMAS GRACIAS****!!!!!**

**Me despido alegremente ^_^ **

**P.D: ¡No sean malitas! Ayuden a esta pobre alma con su adicción a los fics! -.-**

**¡Muaaa, Besos!**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	4. Cαpítulo III: AмoƦ

**φ**Thïs мüst bє lσvє** φ**

* * *

By:

**φ**Tαмï-Hαrüиo**φ**

* * *

Ʀєsuмeи:Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha son hermanos mellizos. Los dos son inscriptos en una academia Ninja, pero en eso vendrán los celos, las peleas, sobreprotección y el amor. ¿Sera que hay algo más que cariño de hermanos? ⟡Incesto⟡

* * *

Cαpítulo III: AмoƦ

Sakura fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, se confundió al ver que se encontraba en una habitación toda blanca, a diferencia de la suya que era rosa o la de Sasuke que era azul. Tan rápido como los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente, se levanto con rapidez de aquella cama, inspeccionando el lugar.

Noto que no se trataba de ningún calabozo ni nada como lo hubiera imaginado, es más, hasta estaba limpia y tenia hermosos adornos. Sin embargo eso no sirvió para que ella se tranquilizara, un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apodero de ella, haciéndola caer al piso. Su respiración se hiso irregular, comenzó a sentir como si no respirara, como si aquellas paredes blanca se estuvieran serrando a su alrededor. Y ella sabía la razón.

Sasuke no estaba con ella.

Había tenido la misma sensación cuando era chica, una vez que Sasuke salió de casa para ir con sus amigos, en la noche hubo tormenta y como su hermano no venia, se escabullo hasta la habitación de este, pero no estaba ahí. Comenzó a sentir las mismas cosas de ahora, solo que lloraba con fuerzas, desesperada, no podía respirar, se sentía morir. Así había estado toda la noche llorando, ni siquiera su madre Mikoto lograba calmarla, hasta que Sasuke cruzo la puerta de entrada. Se vio rodeando por dos pequeños brazos que se colgaban de él como si la vida se le fuera en ello —literalmente, era así—. Sasuke extrañado, correspondió el abrazo hasta que Mikoto le explico lo que sucedía.

Trato de concentrarse solamente en respirar, sin dejar que su mente le recordara nada más que no sea: inhalar, exhalar… solo eso pensaba. De repente sintió como alguien se acercaba a la habitación en la que ella se encontraba, se paro derecho y se quedo lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

La puerta se abrió, pero no realizo ningún ataque cuando vio quien ingresaba por aquella puerta. Su cuerpo quedo moldeado en su lugar, muchos sentimientos cruzaron su cuerpo, dolor, ira, tristeza, cariño… cuando dijo su nombre.

—Itachi —Murmuró.

Efectivamente, su hermano avanzaba a paso lento hacia ella. Pero no se acercó demasiado, se detuvo al estar diez pasos lejos de ella. Sakura no pudo evitar ver que, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, su cabello largo estaba atado en una coleta, mientras que sus pozos oscuros sin sentimiento, estaban levemente desgastados por el cansancio y seguramente, el sobre uso de su Sharingan.

—Sakura, hace tiempo no nos vemos —Susurro, con voz suave pero que no mostraban ningún grado de frialdad. Ella sonrió levemente, siempre quiso a sus hermanos con todo su corazón (aunque de distintas maneras).

—Sí, lamentablemente tuvimos que llegar a esto —Suspiro con tristeza—, mira que pelear a muerte entre hermanos, es tan… doloroso.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo se limito a bajar la mirada. ¿Por qué Sakura siempre lograba corromperlos? Y no solo a él, si no que a su pequeño estúpido hermano también, aunque con más facilidad.

—Sakura… —Suspiro con pesadez—. No quiero hacerles daño, a ninguno de los dos. Las cosas debieron ser y no hay vuelta atrás —Dijo, precavido. Sakura no oculto el orgullo que sentía de su hermano mayor, muy inteligente, aunque tan estúpido para otras.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo decirlo.

—¡Itachi! —Se quejo. El pelinegro no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que escapo de sus labios, al parecer nunca dejaba de comportarse de esa forma tan… inocente.

—Solo te diré que no quiero hacerles daño —Repitió.

—¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? —Buena pregunta, pensó el Uchiha mayor. A pesar de ser de una forma tan inocente, no era para nada tonta y sabia dar en el clavo siempre.

—Akatsuki quería hacerlo, quieren tenerte como rehén para atraer a Sasuke —Dijo lentamente, sabiendo que esto afectarían mucho a su hermana y se pondría histérica—; lo quieren con ellos, de su lado.

—¿Qué? —Chilló, su hermano giro los ojos, como la conocía—. ¡No _puedes _permitir eso Itachi! ¡Sasuke no se pondría nunca del lado de Akatsuki, solo…! ¡No! ¡Itachi _debes_ hacer algo! ¡Me escuchaste, _harás _algo! —Ordenó.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Itachi.

—Lo sé, Sakura —Musitó—; ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí entonces?

—¿Mm? —Preguntó desconcertada, lo miro examinando su rostro—. Entonces… ¿Me sacaras de aquí?

Itachi asintió, mientras que Sakura lo miraba desconcertada.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto después de un rato Itachi, no es que le molestara que su hermana la mirara con tanto desconcierto… Ok, si le molestaba un poco—, el que me haya ido de casa, asesinado a mi clan, no quiere decir que no los quiera proteger.

—Pues… —Suspiró—, no me vas a decir que es algo muy _"normal"_ que digamos.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar girar los ojos.

—Bien, escucha, te contare todo Sakura…

* * *

Sasuke corría con rapidez por entre los árboles, habían recibido noticias de los Ambu, al parecer sabían dónde podría estar Sakura. Literalmente, su cuerpo se movía solo para llegar lo más antes posible junto a su hermana, no había nada más que necesitara.

Junto a él, venían Sai, Naruto y Kakashi, uno de los grupos principales para salir en busca de Sakura. Al principio, la Hokague se había negado a que Sasuke fuera con ellos, lo que necesitaban es que se quedaran allí con ella, porque según lo que todos pensaban; él no prestaría atención a otra cosa que no fuera buscar a Sakura. Y lo cierto es que, así era, no le importaba ninguna otra persona, solo quería a Sakura a su lado, sin que nadie la amenaza y si para eso tenía que desobedecer a la Godaime de Konoha lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Todos en aquel grupo sabían que eso pasaría, por lo que Kakashi se aseguro personalmente de que fuera a la misión.

—Sasuke, es hora de parar —Dijo Kakashi deteniéndose, al igual que sus dos pupilos, pero el pelinegro continuo como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Y es que no podía detenerse, no cuando se trataba de ella. No pararía hasta encontrarla, tenerla en sus brazos, segura. Se maldecía una y otra vez por haberla dejado sola aquella noche, en vez de tenerla a su lado… decidió ir a pelear con Itachi. Oh, Itachi era Uchiha muerto… no pararía hasta descuartizarlo en miles de pedazos, él era una amenaza para su hermana, por lo que se encargaría de destruirlo personalmente.

—¡Sasuke detente! —Le grito Naruto, colocándose en su camino, impidiéndole el pase.

El pelinegro apretó los puños, mientras que su cuerpo luchaba por descontrolarse y mandar a todos al demonio, buscar a Sakura sin interrupciones. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, su hermana se pondría triste… además, Naruto es su mejor amigo.

—Déjame pasar, Naruto —Hablo lentamente, pero lo fría que salió su voz le sorprendió hasta a él mismo. Pero no le interesaba, luchaba por estar junto a su hermana lo antes posible… si no sentía que moría… de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

—¡Sasuke, está aquí no más!

—¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Hay que ir detrás de Sakura!

—Esta no es la forma.

—¿Y tú que sabes? Déjame en paz.

—Teme tú—…

—Ya basta —Sentencio Kakashi, sabiendo que la discusión no llegaría a nada.

Sasuke bufo, fulminando a todos con sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes? —Gruñó—, ¿No creen que Sakura podría estar sola con quien sabe quien, mientras nosotros descansamos? Pues yo no lo permitiré, la iré a buscar solo si es necesario.

—Tranquilízate, teme —Le dijo lentamente Naruto, comprensivo—, todos queremos ir detrás de Sakura, ninguno queremos que le suceda nada… por algo estamos aquí ¿Qué crees?

—Además, la feíta es nuestra amiga —Confeso Sai—, todos la apreciamos.

—Y si no queremos cansarnos a mitad de pelea, perdiendo y dejando que escaparan con Sakura, debemos juntar energía. Me sorprende que tú no hayas pensado en eso —Comento Kakashi, sabiendo con cierta precisión la razón de aquel pelinegro.

_Aquella razón atada al corazón._

Sasuke bufo, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ceder. Eso era que sabía perfectamente, y que siempre llevaba presente… a excepción de ahora, no cuando se trataba de _ella_. Su mente —normalmente fría—, no pensaba en su propia seguridad como lo hacía siempre que salía ir solo, en este momento se encargaba de proteger la seguridad de su hermana, contando cada segundo para volver a encontrarla.

Aquella noche cenaron ramen instantáneo, ya que nuevamente le habían dado la tarea de las provisiones a Naruto; el cual solo compraba su asqueroso —según Sasuke— ramen. Se sentó en lo más alto del árbol, en donde las ramas eran un poco débiles pero que al menos sostenían su peso, se escuchaban a los búhos ulular, y la luna iluminaba levemente el lugar. A pesar de que quería dejar su mente enfriarse, dejar de pensar, no pudo evitar preguntarse como pasaría la noche Sakura… si alguien la estuviera molestando, o acercándose sin su consentimiento.

_Mataría_ a cualquiera que se le acercara.

_Nadie_ se acercaría a ella.

—¡Sasuke-teme no incrementes tu chakra así! —Escucho el grito de Naruto desde abajo, sacándolo con brutalidad de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía.

Su Sharingan estaba activado y su nivel de chakra había aumentado notablemente, tanto así que se veía un resplandor azul a su alrededor. Suspiro pesadamente, tranquilizándose. Tendría que controlar sus pensamientos, no quería cometer cualquier imprudencia que pudiera alejarlo de _ella_. Solo tenía que pensar en que pronto tendría a Sakura a su lado, sin ningún rasguño y a salvo.

Bajo del árbol para acostarse en sus improvisadas campañas, mientras apagaba la fogata deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sakura estuviera a salvo. Esperaba que no derramara ni una sola lágrima como solía hacer cuando la separaban de él, o que se quede en esa situación de shock.

_Aguarda Sakura, iré por ti._ Pensó, serrando los ojos con la imagen de la pelirosa en su mente.

* * *

Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando a su hermano mayor con sorpresa y dolor. No podía que su familia haya muerto por una estúpida decisión del Consejo, todo por estúpidas ideas de poder… ¿Cómo podía destruir una familia entera así? ¿Un clan entero? Eso era terrible, horroroso, no quería creer que el lugar al que había servido durante años haya destruido su familia… y la de Sasuke.

—Entonces, cuando Sasuke te mate porque supero tu poder… Akatsuki piensa contarle esto para que él se ponga en contra de su propia aldea —Conjeturó Sakura, con los puños apretados y la mirada gacha. Se sentía enojada y quería destruir a todos aquellos que le habían hecho daño…

—Si —Aceptó—. Pero sabes porque te lo dije a vos ¿Verada, Sakura? —Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, confundida—; Yo se que tú sueles usar la cabeza, en vez de seguir siempre las estúpidas ideas de Sasuke sobre _venganza_. Sé que tú sabes que es lo correcto.

—Lo sé —Suspiró—, pero me siento tan enojada. Pasamos toda nuestra corta vida en esa maldita aldea, entrenamos y ayudamos en las misiones… siempre peleando por Konoha. Para después enterarme que no hicieron más que eliminar nuestra familia, alejarnos de la felicidad y dejarnos destruidos…

—Pero Sakura, piensa, yo decidí hacer todo esto para que ustedes pudieran ser felices y así no tener que cargar con toda la culpa. Quiero descansar de tanto lio, solo podre hacerlo cuando sepa que ustedes están bien. No quiero que peleen como condenados, y tú detendrás a Sasuke cuando quiera mandarse alguna estupidez —Dijo Itachi, con una leve sonrisita.

—¿Cómo sabes que podremos ser felices?

—Porque sé que lo quieres, así como él a ti.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente.

—También te quiero Itachi, eres mi hermano —Admitió con una sonrisita.

—Pero no de la misma forma.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Frunció sus finas cejas rosas.

—Siempre lo supe. Recuerda que por algo siempre fui conocido como el mejor ninja de Konoha, o al menos uno de los mejores. Por algo soy bastante inteligente, además, todas las veces que te escapabas de tu cama para dormir con él aunque afuera no lloviera, o cuando él te regalaba el helado que tus manos de mantecas lo dejaban caer, o cuando te la pasabas lloriqueando por que él no estaba en casa. ¡Oh no! Mejor cuando la primera chica se declaro a Sasuke y tú casi le arráncate los ojos con un Kunai, o…

—¡YA entendí! —Gruño con las mejillas ardiéndole como fuego—, eso… era, solo porque… eh, um… es mi hermano… solo eso… ¿Ok?

Itachi negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—No mientas Sakura, simplemente admítelo —Dijo, sabiendo que si la presionaba lo suficiente terminaría hablando. Era algo que siempre había funcionado en ella, su paciencia era a veces, más escasa que la de Sasuke y eso era decir mucho.

—No hay nada que admitir —_Terca,_ pensó el pelinegro.

—Sakura —Insistió.

—No.

—Ok, buscare a alguien más con quien Sasuke pueda recrear el clan. Después de todo chicas no sobran, conozco a una que es buena detectando chakra a distancia y probablemente…

—¡Ya cállate, Sasuke es _mío_ y…! —Se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, tenía ganas de arrancarse todos sus cabellos rosados, no podía ser posible que siempre cayera en los trucos de Itachi. Como detestaba ser tan ignorante.

—Lo admitiste.

—Ya —Lo corto, recomponiendo su mirada seria—. Es hora de irnos, ¿O estaremos todo el día… o noche, lo que sea, aquí dentro?

—Sí, vámonos, trata de no hacer ruido por favor.

Sakura rodo los ojos exasperada, algo que sus hermanos amaban era molestarla y lograr hacerla enojar _siempre_. Ambos salieron de la habitación, y la pelirosa no podía ocultar su ansiedad por encontrar a Sasuke… no es como que hubieran pasado mucho tiempo separados, seguramente habían sido solo las horas que ella había permanecido inconsciente, sin embargo lo extrañaba y quería u compañía lo antes posible.

Los dos se perdieron por los oscuros pasillos del lugar, en busca de su arrogante hermano.

* * *

Los pasos de Sasuke eran acelerados, rayando la desesperación mientras corría por entre los árboles y ramas. Pero es que lo sentía, podía percibir el chakra de su hermana a una muy corta distancia, y a pesar de saber que no venia sola, no podía evitar correr todo lo que sus pies le permitían para llegar a ella, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

Cuando al fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con tan solo una rama separándolos, se detuvo y espero por la reacción de su hermana. No lo sorprendió mucho, pero lo hiso sentir completo y todos sus temores escaparon… dejando atrás el dolor y la desesperación. Ella estaba en sus brazos, abrasándolo fuertemente, con sus cuerpos amoldados con precisión como si pertenecieran a una sola persona.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Lloriqueaba ella, con los hipidos en el pecho y las lagrimas cristalinas derramándose por entre sus mejillas.

Sasuke la apretaba en sus brazos, sintiendo la respiración de la chica regularizándose de a momentos. Sabía que parecía algo bastante ilógico armar tanto escándalo por no haberse visto en solo una noche, pero, para ellos eso era una tortura y les costaba bastante admitirlo. Y a pesar de la conmoción, el pelinegro no dejo de estar alerta, sabiendo que quien estaba a un costado no era más que Itachi, y él merecía estar muerto.

Aparto suavemente el cuerpo de la pelirosa a una costado, activando el Sharingan, concentrándose en su estúpido hermano mayor. Sakura noto esto y se vio obligada a suspirar con exasperación, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, sin embargo Sasuke no la miro o simplemente la ignoro.

—Tenemos que hablar _ottoto_ —Dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

Sasuke busco impulso para largarse contra su hermano, mientras que el resto del equipo siete se preparaba para la brutal pelea. Pero Sakura se interpuso adelante del pelinegro, con el seño levemente fruncido y negando con la cabeza. De acuerdo, había que ser sinceros y en este momento, Sasuke no entendía una mierda.

—Itachi dijo que hablaríamos Sasuke-kun —Dijo ella seriamente, sin apartarse de su lugar impidiendo que la pelea comenzara.

Sasuke suspiró, sabía que cuando a _ella_ se le plantaba algo en la cabeza, era bastante difícil hacerla entrar en razón. _Terca_, pensó con un bufido. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando la explicación de Itachi, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

* * *

**¡Al fiiiiin!**

**Les juro que este capítulo me costó un montooon hacerlo, simplemente porque ellos están alejados y tengo que mostrar claramente los sentimientos de los personajes… ash, por fin, me siento tan aliviada. Además, solo me falta un capitulo… ya estoy escribiendo el final =) **

**Oh, una aclaración de este capítulo; em… como soy bastante vaga, no tenía ganas de escribir todo lo que le llevo a Itachi matar a su Clan, es lo mismo que en el anime y lo creí relevante para esta historia. Sin nada mas les digo a: **

**Camony **

**Saya Haruno n.n**

**Nanami11**

**Setsuna17**

**chio-miau **

**Gotiitaaxz**

**Hatsumono-San**

**Lilu the little witch.**

**Tsukisaku**

**Jesybert**

**Lizzie Waldorft**

**XKotoneX**

**DanielitaXx**

**Shie24**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!**

**Sin su apoyo todavía el capitulo estaría inconcluso, así que sepan que yo estoy para servirles y lo único que necesito son sus comentarios. No se queden atrás y comenten, este va a ser el anteúltimo capitulo de mi historia asique los necesito como mi apoyo.**

**¿Review? **


	5. Cαpítulo IV: Poя Sïємpяє Jüиtos

**φ**Thïs мüst bє ℓσvє** φ**

* * *

By:

**φ**Tαмï-Hαrüиo**φ**

* * *

Ʀєsuмeи:Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha son hermanos mellizos. Los dos son inscriptos en una academia Ninja, pero en eso vendrán los celos, las peleas, sobreprotección y el amor. ¿Sera que hay algo más que cariño de hermanos? ⟡Incesto⟡

* * *

Cαpítulo IV: Poя Sïємpяє Jüиtos

Sasuke caminaba por las —extrañamente—, vacías calles de Konoha. Trataba de alejar los pensamientos que venían a su mente, los cuales no eran para nada agradable… uno de ellos (el que más le molestaba) era colgar en lo alto de la torre de Hokague, a su estúpido amigo el Uzumaki… y es que todo este embrollo era por su culpa. Le molestaba lo irritantes que podían ser para solo realizar una simple fiesta de cumpleaños, ni que fuera lo más importante del mundo… aunque, para su hermana seguramente lo era.

Hoy era su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Para su maldita mala suerte, su hermana estaba más que emocionada ante este hecho. Se la pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro buscando su regalo perfecto, solo que últimamente Sakura se mostraba cada vez más nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban continuamente sonrosadas, era algo bastante extraño. Además, ya no corría de una tienda a otra para conseguir su regalo, ella se limitaba a decir que lo sabría esa misma noche.

El pelinegro no reprocho el poco tacto de su hermana a la hora de vestirse, le había cambiado el traje una y otra vez… no quería recordar todas las veces en que ella arreglo esa maldita corbata que le hiso poner —la cual, sinceramente, le parecía ridícula—, solo para asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños (idea de Naruto y razón por querer descuartizar). Ahora marchaban a paso lento a la casa del rubio, donde se realizaría su _asombrosa_ fiesta. Sakura iba a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y caminando con lentitud.

Ambos, tomados de la mano.

Seguramente en la aldea sospechaban algo sobre la_ estrecha_ relación de ese par de hermanos, mas nadie le decía nada. ¿Qué harían? ¿Castigarlos como si fueran sus padres? Por supuesto que no, quedaría mal y más encima recibirían una fuerte descarga gracias al Chidori del pelinegro. Los dos estaban grandes y sabían tomar _perfectamente_ sus decisiones, por nada son Uchiha _¿Cierto?_

—Mm… estoy nerviosa Sasuke-kun —Confeso la pelirosa, mirando con una sonrisita las manos unidas de ambos. Cualquiera que los vieran sospecharía que no eran más que una pareja de _enamorados_ adolecentes.

El pelinegro la miro una sonrisa ladeada.

Suavemente levanto el mentón de la chica, para que lo mirara a los ojos. Un par de orbes jades se concentraron en sus ojos oscuros, se veían brillosos y llenos de amor… algo que complacía enormemente a Sasuke. Acaricio levemente las mejillas sonrosadas de la pelirosa, recibiendo el suave tacto de su piel.

Sakura estaba perdida en sus ojos ónice, podía escuchar perfectamente su corazón lateando con desesperación dentro de su pecho, sus ojos no pudieron evitar bajar a sus pálidos labios, finos y suaves al tacto. No fue sorpresa que ella no pudiera contenerse a todas las sensaciones que la tentaban, pero le importo un rábano si alguien podía pasar y verlos… lo único que quería era tener los labios de su hermano contra los suyos.

El beso, a diferencia del primero que se dieron hace ya dos meses, era más apasionado y hambriento… mostrando el deseo que sentían ambos. Un deseo completamente reciproco. Las manos de la pelirosa viajaron a los oscuros cabellos del pelinegro, mientras que este la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía más a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso. Cuando se estaban quedando sin aire, se vieron obligados a separarse… no sin antes que la pelirosa succionara el labio de su hermano en su boca. Sus ojos estaban nublados por el deseo, algo que siempre les pasaba en momentos así.

_Los dos deseaban que continuara_.

—Sera mejor que vallamos —Dijo Sasuke, tratando de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad al igual que su corazón… que continuaba acelerado con desesperación.

La pelirosa asintió distraídamente, mientras apretaba las manos de su hermano. Siempre era así cuando estaban juntos, nunca pasaban de los besos… siempre se controlaban para no hacer nada malo. Pero Sakura estaba segura de que eso sería solo hasta esa noche, ya ninguno de los dos podría resistirlo más… no sintiendo esas fuerzas que los obligaba a estar juntos. Siempre.

Debía admitir que estaba nerviosa, no quería que su hermano se decepcionara de su cuerpo, que desistiera a estar con ella. Si él pudiera llegar a dejarla en algún momento… eso era algo que la aterrorizaba con frecuencia. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando fijamente en frente, segura de que lo que haría esta noche era lo mejor para los dos… no quería que ese deseo desapareciera, pero tampoco podía controlarse mas estando a su lado.

Al fin llegaron a la casa del rubio, pudieron ver como Naruto corría por la ventana gritando que apagaran las luces porque habían llegado. No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, al menos, si quería que fuera sorpresa hubiera cerrado la cortina… o no haberle dicho nada sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños. A veces podía llegar a ser muy infantil su amigo hiperactivo (aun más que ella, y eso es decir mucho). Abrieron la puerta lentamente, Sasuke no parecía nada contento cuando se escucho un grito en unisonó diciendo:

—_¡FEEELIIIIZ CUUMPLEEEAAAAÑOOOS! _

Las luces se encendieron y pudieron ver como el lugar estaba lleno, sus amigos estaban por todos lados. Y —a petición de Sakura—, el lugar estaba adornado por globos de todos los colores, brillando hermosamente. La pelirosa sonrió agradecida, sus ojos brillaban de a emoción. Su hermano, en cambio, no se veía para nada contento, agregando que toda la población femenina de Konoha estaba colgando de sus brazos gritándole al oído.

Sakura agradeció a todos, mientras recibía abrazos por todos lados. No soltó la mano de su hermano en ningún momento. Mucho menos cuando vio que todas esas malditas desgraciadas —que ella no había invitado—, se colgaban de los brazos de _su_ hermano. Lo arrastro a todos lados, obligándolo a agradecer a todos los que estaban allí. Incluido su hermano mayor, que les dio un fuerte abrazo a Sakura y un golpe en la cabeza al Sasuke, diciendo que estaba orgulloso de que sus enanos hermanos estén creciendo.

Después de aquella explicación que Itachi les había dado —tuvieron que retener a Sasuke para que no se lanzara a atacarle—, comprendieron como habían sido las cosas verdaderamente. Ya no habría nada de venganzas, era algo de lo que Sakura estaba segura. Se habían encargado personalmente del Consejo de ansíanos, debía aclarase que eran fuertes… sobre todo ese Danzou. Pero estaba contenta, su familia —ahora mas chica—, estaba unida. Eso era algo que podría alegrar a cualquiera.

—¡Teme, Sakura-chan! Les tengo un súper regalo especial —Grito Naruto apareciendo por entre la gente. Se lo veía condenadamente feliz, desde que el padre de Hinata, lo había aceptado en su familia como novio de su hija, habían estado pensando seriamente en casarse.

—¿Qué es Naruto? ¡Anda, rápido, quiero verlo! —Sakura estaba visiblemente emocionada, se moría por ver todos aquellos regalos que les traían. Sobre todo los de sus mejores amigos, su otro hermano.

—Toma Sakura-chan, como te quiero más a ti que al _teme_, lo puedes abrir primero —Le ofreció riendo descaradamente, bajo la atenta —y fulminante—, mirada de Sasuke sobre él.

—¿Si? ¿Escuchaste eso Sasuke-kun? Me quiere más a mí —Le molesto la pelirosa, tomando el regalo emocionada. Tenía una envoltura de color rosa pastel con un moño verde, _definitivamente Naruto no sirve para combinar colores_, pensó contenta. Cuando lo abrió, pudo ver como una muñequita hecha a mano, con ojos de botón, cabello rosa y vestido verde manzana, felizmente sosteniendo una paleta de colores. Era hermosa, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

—La paleta la puedes comer… se que te gustan, me costó un tiempo terminar la muñeca y muchos dedos seriamente pinchados con aguja pero–… —No pudo terminar ya que los brazos de Sakura se envolvieron a su alrededor.

—Naruto_-baka_, no debiste haberte molestado. ¡Es tan linda! ¡Muchas gracias! —Le dijo, ahogando los sollozos de felicidad que querían escapar de sus labios, sintió un lagrima correr su mejilla, se separo para limpiarla y sonreírle a su amigo/hermano.

—No llores Sakura-chan —Le pidió sonriendo, subió su vista al pelinegro. Ese miraba con cierta preocupación a su hermana, _siempre tan protector teme,_ pensó—. Y ahora, el súper regalo del teme.

—¡Si, quiero ver el regalo de Sasuke-kun! —Grito emocionada Sakura.

—Es para mí, Sakura —Recordó Sasuke, rodando lo ojos ante su infantilismo. Naruto le entrego el regalo con una sonrisa, este era de envoltorio azul y moño amarillo, _no, es pésimo para esto_, pensó el pelinegro. Al abrirlo se encontró con un muñeco en miniatura de él, tenía los ojos con botones negro y se veía notablemente irritado, en la mano tenía una pequeña espada que parecía un cuchillito, en el grabado ponía: _Mejores amigos._ Sonrió sinceramente, mirando agradecido a Naruto— Gracias, Naruto. Pareces que te recibiste como _costurera_.

Recibió una risa de su amigo y un codazo en broma de su hermana.

—De nada chicos, aunque lo cierto es que Hinata me ayudo bastante. Pero la idea fue mía, los quiero como si fuera mis hermanos de sangre —Confeso. Sakura lo miro con los ojos vidriosos, dispuesta a llorar otra vez.

—Descuida Naruto, sabes que eres nuestro hermano —Aseguró el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a gran parte de los presentes que miraban la escena enternecidos. El rubio asintió contento, sabiendo lo mucho que le había costado esas palabras a su amigo.

—Vamos, yo también quiero mostrarle mis regalos —Gritó Ino, seguida de todas las amigas de Sakura. Asintieron y continuaron con los regalos.

La noche continúo. Los regalos no pararon en toda la noche, Ino se encargo de rellenar el armario de Sakura con toda la ropa nueva que se puedan imaginar. Mientras que Tenten le reglo los cosméticos y Hinata los aros, pulseras y anillos. Sai se encargo de obsequiarle un libro de sobre como progresar en las relaciones a Sakura, asegurando que la ayudaría en lo que necesitara, recibiendo una piña que le descoloco la mandíbula seguido de una descarga eléctrica. Mientras que a Sasuke le obsequio un libro titulado: _El que no comparte tiene un sapo en la barriga_, al parecer explicaba que debía ayudar a las pobres almas desesperadas por una chica, mostrar su lado amable y aconsejarlos para llegar a ser tan alabado por el sexo opuesto como él. En su muestra de _agradecimiento_, Sasuke se aseguro de dejarlo bien chamuscado.

Cuando la fiesta termino, mas bien, cuando Sakura se encargo de arrástralo directo a la casa, se pregunto cuál sería el regalo de su hermana. El camino fue silencioso, Sakura se veía notablemente nerviosa, mirándolo muy de vez en cuando. Al llegar, los dos se dieron una ducha, cuando Sasuke estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo, apareció Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto preocupado al verla allí.

—Llego la hora de tú _regalo de cumpleaños._

* * *

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldita Ino! Ya veras, cuando te encuentre… _agr_, ¿Cómo rayos me convenció de esto? —Continúo quejándose una y otra vez.

Estaba en el baño de su hermano. Después de haberle dicho que le daría su regalo de cumpleaños, entro al baño para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien… le había dicho. La verdad es que había entrado para ponerse un sujetador de encajes y así poder verse linda frente a su hermano.

Pero llevaba casi una hora allí dentro sin tener la mas mínima idea de cómo carajos se ponía la prenda. Estaba segura de que terminaría enloqueciendo, lo miraba una y otra vez. ¿Qué se supone que tape eso? Más bien parecía un montón de hilos enredados que ella, sinceramente, no les encontraba la vuelta.

—_Ash_, al demonio. Iré así —Se dijo. Harta de estar en esa loca necesidad de querer arrancarse todos los cabezos de la frustración.

Suspiro para tranquilizarse, y se miro al espejo. Su cabello estaba hecho un lio y tenía las mejillas pintadas de color rosa. Desde que se le había ocurrido el regalo perfecto, no solo para él sino que también para ella, no había podido alejar las posibles imágenes de ellos dos juntos en su cabeza. Se cepillo el cabello y casi temblando abrió la puerta.

Sintió una fuerte necesidad de pegarse la cabeza contra la pared. Y es que había pasado prácticamente una hora dentro del baño, solo para que al salir —vestida igual de cuando entro—, encontrarse a su perfecto y _amado_ hermano durmiendo boca arriba a sus anchas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de todo era su culpa por la demora.

Se recostó a su lado y lo contemplo. Estaba segura de que en la tierra no había ser más hermoso que el que sus ojos le mostraban, todo en el era perfección, sus rasgos, su cuerpo, su cabello, su inteligencia… todo eso lo hacía único, incluso con aquel carácter _semi-podrido_ que tiene. Para ella, a sus ojos —y de muchos otros—, él era perfecto.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, acerco sus labios a los de él, besándolo. Eran dulces, tentadores. Los lamio con dulzura, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que Sasuke despertaba, mirándola adormilado. Se quedo quieto unos segundos… disfrutando del rose de sus labios contra los de ella. Perfectos.

Cuando ella se iba a separar, un poco avergonzada de lo que había hecho, Sasuke la acerco tomando su cuello, impidiéndole que se alejara. Sintió los labios del pelinegro lamer los suyos, saboreándolos como si fuera un dulce, la chica no pudo evitar apoyarse en el pecho de él para profundizar aquel beso.

El ambiente era_ mágico_, _único_. Ese que siempre se formaba cuando estaban juntos.

Sakura se sentó en las piernas de su hermano… mientras él la contemplaba con fascinación. Y es que ella no podía ser más bella, su cabello estaba levemente despeinado y le caía a ambos lados de los hombros. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, mostraban el amor y deseo que sentía, sus mejillas como siempre sonrosadas. Y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa dulce, rojos por la reciente acción.

—Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños Sasuke —Le dijo, dejando de lado todos los infantilismos, comportándose como una verdeara mujer. _Una mujer enamorada_—. _Quiero_ que me hagas _tuya_.

Sasuke estaba estático, mirándola seriamente. Trataba de buscar algún atisbo de miedo, o alguna inseguridad. Pero no. Ella estaba hablando seriamente, sus ojos mostraban decisión y la sonrisa de sus labios era hermosa.

Se sentó, quedando a poco sentimientos de los labios de ella. Los blancos brazos de Sakura se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo para besarlo. Él correspondió, los besos que le ofrecía Sakura siempre eran los mejores. Únicos y perfectos.

La recostó en la cama, las sabanas blancas le resaltaban sus ojos verdes. Apoyo su peso con los codos sobre la cama, disfrutando de los labios que ella le ofrecía. Los besos fueron bajando al cuello de Sasuke, disfrutando de todo su perfecto cuerpo mientras más podía.

No tardo demasiado en que la pelirosa le quitara la remera que usaba para dormir, mientras el pelinegro se decía de esa molesta camisita larga con los moños de colores que ella tenía de piyama. Al sentir como quitaba el sujetador de su espalda, la chica se estremeció, pero no impido que le quitara el pantalón a su hermano.

Cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos, excepto por el bóxer de Sasuke y la braguita de la pelirosa, se encargaron de devorarse los labios con deseo. Al separarse, el chico contemplo a Sakura… su cuerpo fino y delicado, su piel cremosa y suave al tacto… era hermosa. Como siempre lo había sabido.

Se inclino, acariciando levemente sus pezones que entraban a la perfección en sus manos, llevo su boca para lamerlos con necesidad. Produciendo que Sakura suspirara de placer, enredando sus manos en los cabellos de su hermano.

Sus cuerpos parecían moldeados para estar juntos, encajaban sin problema alguno.

Sakura acariciaba cada parte de él, toda su piel pálida su suave, sus músculos firmes y fuertes, todo su perfecto cuerpo. Mientras que Sasuke se perdía en ella, seguro de que aquellas sensaciones solo las sentiría con ella… no pude evitar mantenerla con seguridad y delicadeza cerca de él no quería que se alejara en ningún momento.

La quería _siempre_ a su lado.

Una vez que se posiciono bien entre sus piernas, asegurándose de que estuviera sin las bragas y largándolas lejos. La miro, preguntándoles si esto era lo que ella verdaderamente quería, usando ella asintió decidida, su corazón se destartalo y creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Se quito el bóxer, sintiendo la curiosa mirada de Sakura sobre él, mientras se colocaba el preservativo.

El ambiente se torno mágico.

Sasuke no pudo esconder todas las sensaciones que le invadieron al estar dentro de ella, nunca hubiera imaginado que él podría estar tan enamorado de nadie. Mucho menos nunca antes había sentido tanta necesidad de besarla entre las piernas, sintiéndose excitado al escucharla suspirar su nombre… mucho menos, tratar a alguien tan cuidadosamente como lo hacía con ella, pero… desde un principio había sido así. Siempre la había protegido, temiendo que cualquier cosa pudiera romperla.

Siempre la había amado, a pesar de haberse sentido enfermo por tales sentimientos.

Pero, ahora, _dentro de ella_. Nada de eso importaba, lo único que quería estar así toda su vida… tenerla entre sus brazos hasta que la vida se les acabase. Siempre a su lado. Porque ambos sabían que era completamente imposible estar separados, aunque los obligara un pueblo entero, seria capas de huir con ella, solo para que no los separaran. Pero eso ya era imposible. Porque estaban unidos, y era algo; _para siempre_.

Entre el abraso posesivo en el que la tenia, ella enredo sus piernas por su cintura. Disfrutando de todas aquellas sensaciones… todas puras. Cerró los ojos… mientras sus labios se abrían en busca de aire, como si fuera a acabarse. Las sensaciones eran tan poderosas que no podía evitar gemir cada vez mas… diciendo el nombre del pelinegro con placer.

Era la primera vez que tenía relaciones, pero lo cierto es que… sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía por donde Sasuke dejaba besos, una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, dejándola sorprendida. Pero queriendo mas… y lo recibía.

Cuando el orgasmo llego… sintió que enloquecería. Era un orgasmo tan intenso y duradero que sus dedos se aferraron en la espalda de Sasuke, clavando las uñas sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía extasiada, completa. Nunca había experimentado algo como eso, pero estaba segura de que se repatría, más aun si ella era quien lo quería.

Se sentía en el cielo.

Mientras miraba como su hermano se perdía en las sensaciones, aferrando las manos en las sabanas tratando de controlar lo que sentía… su corazón latió con velocidad… era hermoso verlo así, sudado con la respiración entre cortado, pero sabiendo que lo estaba llenando al mejor de los placeres… y gracias a ella.

Sasuke era único.

Parecía lejano para los ojos de cualquiera, pero sabiendo que te ama… es como si el mundo entero dejara de importarte, solo quieres disfrutar la sensación de estar a su lado. Y aunque aquello era prohibido, aunque todo el mundo se pudiera en su contra… ya nada la podía alejar de él. No cuando sus corazones están tan unidos.

Sakura se sintió en la gloria cuando lo vio alcanzar el orgasmo. Lo vio subir al cielo, todo su cuerpo mostro el placer que había sentido y aquello la enloqueció. Era espectacular poder presenciar tal acto de un ángel como él.

Cuando Sasuke se dejo caer a un lado de ella, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, logrando que los cabellos negros inundaran de miles sensaciones a Sakura, ella tomo su mano y la sujeto con fuerza. Dejando un beso en ella, se acurruco junto a su hermano, dejando así, que cuerpo —ahora mucho más cansado—, se relajara.

—Sakura —Llamo el pelinegro. Ella contesto con una vago _¿Mm?—_ Este fue el _mejor_ regalo que recibí en mi vida.

Los dos sonrieron en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

—También el mío Sasuke-kun —Susurró.

El pelinegro se removió un poco en su lugar, mientras que buscaba algo debajo de su almohada, cuando lo encontró, le extendió un paquetito a Sakura. Esta lo miro extrañada, pero gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, lo abrió y observo con amor lo que tenía en sus manos. Era un collar, tenía un hermoso dije en forma de flor rosa, en el centro tenía un perfecto grabado de: _Por siempre juntos_.

—Esta hermoso Sasuke-kun, gracias —Murmuró, mientras sus labios chocaban suavemente con los del pelinegro. Este la abraso por la espalda, recostándola de nuevo en su cama, para quedar los dos juntos.

—_Y es una promesa_ —Dijo.

—_Te creo_.

Después de eso, los dos de acurrucaron bien juntos. Con el abraso posesivo de Sasuke, y con los finos bracitos de la pelirosa rodeándole el cuello, durmieron lo poco que quedaba de la madrugada.

_Ellos aceptaban ese futuro, como también lo hiso su madre una noche antes de la masacre. _

_Siempre estarían juntos._

_Era seguro. Porque __ese__ tipo de amor, rompe cualquier barrera._

* * *

**φ** Fïи **φ**

* * *

**N.A: **

**EY, que les pareció? **

**Quiero aclarar eso ultimo, vieron que dice: "ellos aceptaban su futuro, como también lo hiso su madre antes de la masacre". Ok, en el Prologo de la historia, cuando termina, Mikoto 'pensaba inconscientemente' que aceptaba su futuro —su muerte—, y e**

**l de sus hijos —su amor prohibido—. ¿Se entiende? Bueno, espero que si ^_^U**

**Que lastima que termine la historia acá; aunque por un lado es bueno porque… YA empezaron las clases TT_TT ¡Kuso! Quizás sueva un nuevo fic y me encantaría que pasaran a verlo ^_^ **

**¡LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LO QUE SIGUIERON MI HISTORIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO Y ESPERO QUE EL FINAL HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO! **

**¿Me dejarían un último review?**


End file.
